Jeanne d'Arc
Jeanne d'Arc (ジャンヌ・ダルク) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Appearance Jeanne has long straw blonde colored hair with bangs. She also has light teal eyes, and she wears square framed glasses. In the trailer, she is seen wearing silver armor with two badges stuck on them. She is usually seen wearing a cross. Personality She seems to be a timid and calm person who doesn't like to fight. She is also very kind and gentle, as show when her soldiers wanted to kill Raimon's members and she said to them spare their lives. Plot France Era She make cameo in the end of Episode 18. In the Episode 19, she appeared when some knights tried to capture Tenma and the others. She give to them some handmade candies. As some soldiers ask her what to do with Raimon, she says that they would go with them to Vaucouleurs. Later, Kinako invites her to play soccer. It that episode Wonderbot trying to Mixi Max Jeanne with Kinako but it failed. Daisuke then says that the motive for the Mixmax failed may be the fact that Jeanne still doesn't had awaken her true potential. After that Jeanne tries to play soccer. In Episode 20, Jeanne talks with Charles VII about hiring more troops, which he, after some speech between the two, agrees. Later, Jeanne and Kirino talk about the war. In Episode 21, it was especulated by Clark Wonderbot that if Raimon's power grows, Jeanne's may awaken her true potential. Later, she becames scared as one of the knights under her command was killed before her eyes. As Wonderbot fails again to do the Mixi Max between her and Kinako, she asks herself why she can't go to the battle and help the soldiers. Later on, she slowly starts to gain a lot of courage and starts to lead France again and realise her purpose for living, allowing Wonderbot to do the mixi-max successfully and making France and Raimon win their battles. After that, she goes back to Charles with the Raimon members and Charles praises both her and Raimon, and then later on she and Raimon say their goodbyes to each other and Raimon departs, but before that, she gives Kirino one of her candies, which he eats in the caravan. Recruitment In order to recruit Jeanne, you already need to have beaten The Lagoon and also need to have: *'Item': Present Candy Heart (Obtained at the end of Chapter 5) *'Photo': Fireplace *'Item': Admirable Glasses *'Encounter': Meet Jeanne! After this, she can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 118 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 90 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 146 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 104 *'Lucky': 151 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'OF Trick Ball' *'DF La Flamme' *'DF Magical Flower' *'SK Lucky Plus 30' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Ran d'Arc' Game Exclusive Team Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Real Legends' See also *Jeanne d'Arc Gallery Joan and the girls.jpg Joan and Raimon.jpg Joan praying.jpg Joan smiling.jpg Joan's necklace.jpg Trivia Category:Mixi Max User Category:Girls Category:Fire Characters Category:Defenders